Carta de un Malfoy
by Astarte Malfoy
Summary: La encontró sola, herida, inconsciente, tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo y respiraba con mucha dificultad, había marcas en sus brazos y piernas, así como una marca en su cuello que había sido hecha con la intención de acabar con su vida.


Disclaimer todos los personajes pertenecen a JK.

Carta de un Malfoy.

Cuando el insomnio se vuelve tu único amigo, cuando los recuerdos sólo te atormentan... ¿Qué pasa cuando sabes que tú mismo eres tú enemigo y tienes que destruirte?

12 meses, en tan solo 12 todo mejoro, ahora no puedo decir lo mismo, han pasado 19 meses, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que me sentía bien, una historia digna de contar, pero aburrida de escuchar, tratar de entender a los demonios que habitan en mi mente. No me puedo mentir hablar de esto es difícil, intento creer que me escuchas, que no me dejaste ese día, saber que sigues aquí, creer que es realidad y no una mala fantasía.

Cuando piensas en lo que pudo ser y por una llamada casualidad lo pierdes tu vida deja de tener sentido, cuando todos tus planes se derrumban pierdes la fuerza, cuando la persona que quieres se va, toda la felicidad que había en ti, desaparece. Eso fue exactamente lo que paso conmigo, mi mundo se fue con ella, el cielo perdió su color y poco a poco todo se fue derrumbado hasta llegar a lo que soy ahora. No se cómo explicar lo que paso, fue mi culpa, sucesos que yo mismo creé, situaciones que nunca evite, es más, hice lo posible por que llegaran más rápido y todo eso inconscientemente... ¿Mente? Acaso aún queda algo de eso en mí en donde sólo tengo pensamientos idiotas, ¿Idiotez? Al decir que iba a perderte aun cuando tu luchabas porque eso no pasara, todo con tal de verme feliz, ¿Egoísmo? Por saber que sólo te hacía daño y aún así no querer perderte, por utilizar el amor que me tenías para que no me dejaras, aun cuando tú deseo era irte, esa es una de las cosas que no podre perdonarme jamás, muchas personas dicen que el amor es bueno, que te hace sentir de manera diferente, que cuando te enamoras a tal grado eres capaz de darlo todo sin recibir nada a cambio, ¡Que ideas tan más estúpidas! El amor te hace fuerte cuando es correspondido, te hace bien cuando es verdadero, cuando las mentiras son la base el supuesto amor te mata lentamente, mata tus ilusiones, mata tus sentimientos, te destruye de una manera tan estúpidamente lenta que sólo pensar en eso duele.

Fui un idiota, lo reconozco, me deje llevar por lo que no era y así hice cosas muy malas, dijimos que no dejaríamos que nadie entrara en nuestra relación, prometiste que pasara lo que pasara no me dejarías, que siempre estarías hay cuando te necesitara, ¡Mentiras! Ja! Hasta pensar en eso es pura basura, basura de relación, basura de tiempo invertido, basura de vida antes y después de ti, estoy harto, demasiada cursilería me volví contigo, cambie totalmente mi forma de ver la vida, no voy a mentirte trajiste muchas cosas buenas, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvieron malas, fuiste como una piedra en el zapato, me lastimabas, pero uno de mis errores fue no decirte nada, haberte entregado mi corazón aun cuando no lo merecías, estás en el lugar donde te mereces estar, ni siquiera me importa saber que fue de ti, me da igual, nada tiene sentido.

Yo esperaba feliz que regresaras a casa, éramos una buena pareja o eso era lo que yo creía, pero siempre que mis impulsos ganaban te ponías a llorar y una parte de mi te odiaba por ser tan chantajista en cambio la otra parte hacia que me odiara a mí mismo por dejar que ganaras ese duelo, tantas veces me gritaste que no necesitabas que alguien te protegiera que tú eras lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte, lo que nunca supiste es que hacer que te sintieras protegida era más gratificante a sentir que eras tú la que me protegía, me dijiste que me cuidarías de mis demonios y tú te convertiste en el más fuerte de ellos, fue así como me di cuenta que no eras buena para mí que tu amor sólo sirve para herirme y que tu forma de querer es un asco como toda tú lo eres, como lo soy ahora que te fuiste, de haberte quedado te habría dicho todo esto, te habría gritado un rato para después arrepentirme y pedirte perdón más veces de las necesarias pero esto es algo que tú no sabrás, porque hiciste promesas que sabías que no cumplirías, porque eso es lo que eres, mentiras y falsedades.

Estoy harto, ya no quiero seguir pensando en ti y si para eso es necesario olvidarme de toda mi vida, ten por seguro que lo hare.

Toma esta carta como lo que es, dejo de ser un hasta pronto para convertirse en un adiós sin regreso, para dejarte atrás y poder continuar con mi vida.

Lamentablemente para mí.

Te amo.

DM.

.-.

Cuando recibí esta carta había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando volví a nuestra casa esperaba encontrarte ahí y con el pasar del tiempo acepte que no volverías, que no querías saber nada de mí y me di cuenta que en realidad no me querías como decías, pues de haberlo hecho habrías investigado mi desaparición, sabrías que todo lo que paso fue culpa del mismo hombre que odias, de la persona que lleva la misma sangre que tú.

FLASH BACK

En algún lugar cercano al mundo mágico, en la cama de un hospital una muchacha de grandes ojos, con pestañas largas y negras y un indomable cabello castaño que adornaba la almohada sobre la que se encontraba dormida; La joven luchaba a causa de una maldición tal fuerte que podía ser cuestión de tiempo para que terminará con su vida, su familia esperando en el pasillo fuera de la habitación esperaban noticias sobre la chica, nadie se esperaba que la vida del pequeño bebe hubiera terminado, todos buscando una respuesta para el terrible estado en que la habían encontrado.

FIN FLASH BACK

.-.

04/ Diciembre/ 2000

Una bruja de 21 años se despedía de sus pareja, un apuesto joven de ojos grises y cabello rubio, si todo salía bien esa noche le daría la sorpresa de su embarazo, un bebe que esperarían con ansias y estaría lleno de amor y cariño por todas partes, caminaba sin rumbo puesto que aún tenía tiempo antes de su reunión con Luna y Ginny, atenta y como cualquier madre primeriza, estaba nerviosa, esperaba que todo fuera bien con su bebe, sabía que sería una niña, hermosa, sana y fuerte, y la adoración de su padre.

Caminando por las calles menos transitadas Lucius Malfoy buscaba a su nuera, buscaba venganza, nadie supo exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, Hermione estaba herida y fuera del mundo mágico, días después, en un hospital de Londres Muggle localizaron a los padres de la castaña, la chica había sido encontrada por una mujer que casualmente caminaba por ahí, la encontró sola, herida, inconsciente, tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo y respiraba con mucha dificultad, había marcas en sus brazos y piernas, así como una marca en su cuello que había sido hecha con la intención de acabar con su vida, su bebe, se había perdido con la primera maldición, los padres de la chica no avisaron a nadie, y así pasaron los meses.

Draco Malfoy la esperaba esa noche del 4 de diciembre, pero ella nunca llego, la busco, acudió a sus antes amigos pero ellos no sabían nada, y le dieron la espalda alegando que eran sus decisiones y que si había desaparecido de su vida era para bien.

.-.

Febrero/ 17/ 2005

Hermione Granger regresa al mundo mágico, regresa a su casa a buscar a la única persona que le interesa, a buscar alguna pista que lo lleve hasta el, las noticias no son buenas, Draco Malfoy atento contra su vida el día 04 de diciembre de 2003, aniversario del ultimo día que estuvo junto a ella, el ultimo día que la vio.

Cuando tus recuerdos solo te atormentan, cuando sabes que eres tu propio enemigo. Fueron las últimas palabras del chico que solo pensaba en la forma en que su padre acabo con la vida de la chica que amaba.

En un lugar llamado paraíso, Draco Malfoy camina de la mano de su hija, esperando que llegue el momento en que la mujer que creyó abandonarlo lo siga en ese viaje tan bello y sin fin, acompañado de la hermosa niña que tanto le recuerda a ella, juntos desde el mas allá, cuidando de esa mujer que es tan importante para ellos.

Hermione Granger jamás volvió al mundo mágico, y su estancia en el mundo de los vivos, duro poco, murió joven, pero en su rostro se veía tranquila, y feliz, porque a pesar de haber leído esa carta ella sabía que el corazón de Malfoy le pertenecía, y sin él no tenía sentido quedarse.

Cuando tus recuerdos solo te atormentan. La familia que tanto soñaron. Cuando sabes que eres tu enemigo.


End file.
